


Queen

by Moe89



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sei donne, sei grandi regine, che hanno fatto e cambiato la storia. Le mogli di Enrico VII.<br/>Dal testo:<br/>"Enrico annullerà questo matrimonio a qualsiasi costo, ma non annullerà mai l'amore che il mio popolo prova per me ed io per lui."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La religiosa

**_Caterina d'Aragona_ **

**_La religiosa_ **

**_1525_ **

Eccola dunque, la donna che ha conquistato il cuore del re mio marito, la famosa Anna Bolena. Una ragazzina che non sa tenere chiuse le gambe, tutto qui, no? No, questa volta è diverso, questa volta Enrico è diverso. Lui ti vuole, lo sai, ma non può averti. Sei una donna furba Anna Bolena, mi congratulo con te.

Lui non mi ama più, forse non mi ha mai amato alla fine, non mi desidera. Mi disprezza.

La gioventù...tienitela stretta cara Bolena, perchè con lo sfiorire della tua bellezza, appassirà anche l'interesse del re nei tuoi confronti.

Chino la testa a baciare i piedi del Cristo in croce; oh come vorrei aver dato un figlio maschio al re.

Quando esco dalla chiesa ti trovo fra le mie dame; china la testa sgualdrina Bolena, chinala e mostra rispetto per me.

Enrico annullerà questo matrimonio a qualsiasi costo, ma non annullerà mai l'amore che il mio popolo prova per me ed io per lui.

China la testa sgualdrina Bolena, sono ancora io la regina dopotutto.


	2. La strega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sei donne, sei grandi regine, che hanno fatto e cambiato la storia. Le mogli di Enrico VII.  
> Dal testo:  
> "Enrico annullerà questo matrimonio a qualsiasi costo, ma non annullerà mai l'amore che il mio popolo prova per me ed io per lui."

_**Anna Bolena** _

_**La strega** _

_**19 maggio 1536** _

_"Pàter nòster, qui es in caelis"_

Porto le mani al collo per slacciare la collana. Il mio collo...ricordi mio re quanto amavi il mio collo? Dicevi che era così aggraziato, così fine, così regale.

_"sactificètur nomen tùum, advèniat regnum tùum"_

La folla urla, impreca, mi deride. Ricordi mio re quanto ti arrabbiavi quando il popolo inveiva contro di me? Mi definivi una donna saggia e buona, una vera regina.

_"fiat volùntas tua sìcut in caelo in terra"_

Avanzo verso il ceppo; il legno del patibilo scricchiola sotto i miei piedi. Ricordi mio re quando ci sposammo? La tua impazienza, la gioia, le feste ed i banchetti.

_"panem nostrum cotidiànum dà nobis hòdie"_

La lama del boia scintilla quando entra nella traiettoria del sole. Ricordi mio re quanto mi desideravi? Il tuo continuo fremere, il tuo sguardo libidinoso, le tue suppliche di avermi. Un re non supplica, ricordatelo.

_"et dimìtte nobis nostra"_

Guardo il cielo, è un peccato non possa essere l'ultima cosa che vedrò. Ricordi mio re quando iniziasti ad odiarmi? Io temo di non saperlo...un giorno semplicemente non mi amavi più...

_"sìcut et nos dimìttimus debitòribus nostris"_

Poso il capo sul ceppo, con calma regale, come si addice ad una vera regina. Il legno è freddo contro la pelle. Ricordi mio re quando mi vietasti di chimarti con il tuo nome di battesimo, come si addice ad una moglie quando si rivolge a suo marito? Mi guardasti con disprezzo, mi accusasti di averti maledetto, di aver maledetto l'Inghilterra intera. Mi desti della strega.

_"et ne nos indùcas in tentatiònem"_

Piego il capo, così da lasciare ben esposto il collo. Ricordi mio re il ghigno mal celato che avevi quando mi condannarono? Vorrei tanto sapere mio re chi sarà la prossima a scaldare il tuo letto. Vorrei...non so cosa voglio, mio re.

_"sed lìbera nos a malo"_

Sappì che non piego il capo dinnanzi a te, ma solo dinnanzi a Dio, morirò con l'onore e la dignità che si addice ad una dama. Non ti vedo mio re? Non vieni a vedermi morire? Non vieni a veder morire la strega? Hai forse timore di sporcarti con il mio sangue mio re? Sento il filo della lama poggiarsi sul collo, come un bacio...

_"Amen"_

Enrico...

La lama cala.


	3. La mite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sei donne, sei grandi regine, che hanno fatto e cambiato la storia. Le mogli di Enrico VII.  
> Dal testo:  
> "Enrico annullerà questo matrimonio a qualsiasi costo, ma non annullerà mai l'amore che il mio popolo prova per me ed io per lui."

**_Jane Seymour_ **

**_La mite_ **

**_1537_ **

Mio re, siete lieto ora? Vostro figlio sta nascendo, il vostro bramato erede...Colui che già due donne vi portò via. Farò la loro fine anch'io, mio re?

Urlo, mentre le levatrici mi bagnano la fronte e mi incitano a spingere. Urlo, ma non per il dolore del parto, non solo. Urlo perchè la tua bellezza è ormai sfiorita mio re, mentre la mia sta sbocciando; urlo perchè mi è stata rubata la gioventù mio re; urlo perchè sono stanca di essere la regina mite e la moglie servizievole; urlo per far sapere a te ed a Dio che sono ancora qui, che non mi sono arresa. Urlo, e questo mio urlo è la mia ribellione.

Mi vengono le lacrime agli occhi, poichè ora che mio figlio è nato, regna solo il silenzio. Mi vengono le lacrime agli occhi, mio re, poichè per voi, per il popolo, sono e sarò per sempre come quel silenzio: solo, vacuo, inutile. _Pieno di cose mai dette._


	4. La sorella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sei donne, sei grandi regine, che hanno fatto e cambiato la storia. Le mogli di Enrico VII.  
> Dal testo:  
> "Enrico annullerà questo matrimonio a qualsiasi costo, ma non annullerà mai l'amore che il mio popolo prova per me ed io per lui."

**_Anna di Clèves_ **

**_La sorella_ **

**_1541_ **

Volete la verità mio re? Siete brutto, siete vecchio e siete grasso. Quale donna vi vorrebbe mai sposare? Il nostro matrimonio è stato un po' come una delle partite a sacchi che facciamo qando venite a trovarmi: mi è bastato muovere bene le mie pedine.

Voi mi disgusate molto più di quanto io potrò mai disgustare voi, mio re, e sapete il perchè? Perchè non è il vostro aspetto a disgustarmi, ma la vostra anima. Voi siete dannato Enrico, dannato da Dio, dannato dalla Chiesa, dannato anche dall'Amore. Ma non sono una sciocca sprovveduta, non credete, non mostrerò mai il mio disprezzo nei vostri confronti, mai. Quindi sedete alla mia tavola,bevete il mio vino più pregiato, mangiate il mio cibo più costoso, chiamatemi sorella, se vi garba; io continuerò a sorridervi, a comportarmi come si addice ad una donna del mio rango, ma ricordate mio caro Enrico, ricordate sempre, quel glorioso giorno in cui feci scacco matto, perchè quel giorno io vinsi su voi e su tutta l'Inghilterra.


	5. La fanciulla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sei donne, sei grandi regine, che hanno fatto e cambiato la storia. Le mogli di Enrico VII.  
> Dal testo:  
> "Enrico annullerà questo matrimonio a qualsiasi costo, ma non annullerà mai l'amore che il mio popolo prova per me ed io per lui."

**_Catherine Howard_ **

**_La fanciulla_ **

**_1541_ **

Dallo specchio una ragazza mi sorride felice, è giovane, con lunghi capelli lucenti, occhi e sorriso un po' ingenui, mani lunghe e curate. Una fanciulla nel giorno delle sue nozze, questo ero. Ma tu mi hai cambiata Enrico, mi hai segnata nell'animo. Tutto ció che volevo era ballare, partecipare a sontuosi banchetti, non essere la quinta moglie di un re troppo vecchio e troppo malato. Ed è per questo che la notte piango Enrico, perchè questa fede al dito mi stringe più di qualsiasi corsetto, perchè la tua gamba sta marcendo, perchè il mio cuore sta marcendo Enrico e la puzza non mi permette di dormire. Piango perchè nessun sorriso mi rivolge lo specchio, nessuna fanciulla mi guarda, solo una donna dal viso deturpato dall'età e dal dolore. Solo un'altra delle tante.


	6. La furba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sei donne, sei grandi regine, che hanno fatto e cambiato la storia. Le mogli di Enrico VII.  
> Dal testo:  
> "Enrico annullerà questo matrimonio a qualsiasi costo, ma non annullerà mai l'amore che il mio popolo prova per me ed io per lui."

**_Kathrine Parr_ **

**_La furba_ **

**_28 Gennaio 1547_ **

Ebbi altri due mariti prima di voi, Enrico. Uomini vecchi ed egoisti, proprio come voi. Non siete stato il primo uomo con cui ho giaciuto; non siete il primo uomo che seppellisco. Povero sciocco Enrico VIII d'Inghilterra. Avete barattato Amore per Lussuria e Lussuria vi ha tradito. Per una donna avete rinunciato al favore della Chiesa, per una donna avete rinunciato alla Spagna.

Voi non siete un re, non lo siete mai stato; un amante forse...Enrico VIII, un nome importante il vostro; eppure La Sgualdrina d'Inghilterra, così vi chiamavano.

Povero, povero Enrico, possa Dio avere pietà di voi; poichè i vermi non ne avranno del vostro corpo.


	7. La madre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sei donne, sei grandi regine, che hanno fatto e cambiato la storia. Le mogli di Enrico VII.  
> Dal testo:  
> "Enrico annullerà questo matrimonio a qualsiasi costo, ma non annullerà mai l'amore che il mio popolo prova per me ed io per lui."

**_Elisabetta I_ **

**_La madre_ **

Filippo II mi dichiara guerra e tutta la Spagna con lui. Sono stanca della guerra e non è neanche ancora iniziata. Sono stanca, ma combatterò, per la mia patria, per il mio popolo. Non sarò mai come mio padre o come Maria, niente per me verrà prima dell'Inghilterra, che si tratti di una donna o di Dio. Sarò spietata con coloro che ci attaccheranno, sarò giusta con tutti coloro che lo meriteranno; e ringrazio Dio, perchè anche se non potrò mai vedere quelle terre esotiche oltre l'oceano che tanto mi intrigano, anche se dal mio ventre ormai sterile non nascerà niente, ho tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno, di cui una regina ha bisogno. Guardando il cielo vedrò mondi lontani, accostando l'orecchio alla terra sentirò il battito di milioni di cuori, milioni di popoli; e sarò madre, _sono_ _madre_ , dell'Inghilterra intera e la cullerò nel sangue dei suoi nemici. Dio non ha posto me a regnare sull'Inghilterra, Dio ha posto l'Inghilterra a regnare sul mondo intero.


End file.
